Someone To Love You
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This is a songfic which contains my favorite song. It has Arnold/Helga fluff and contains a spoiler from the Hey Arnold movie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or For Someone to love you song and I problemly never will.  
Note: This just some songfic I made for fun, don't flame me. I just love the song and it seemed to fit better with Helga/Arnold coupling than Zeta/Ro coupling. **  
_  
_**

I picture that I could read your mind  
And tell you everything you? e going through  
Baby, I cry to find a thousand reasons why  
You're alone and acting so cold  
  
  


Arnold was walking down the sidewalk to get to the park to meet Gerald, when he felt someone walk into him. Arnold almost fell back but he caught himself just in time and looked around for the person that walked into him, and he found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes which were so familiar and reminded him of a sapphire jewels. Arnold froze in his tracks as he found himself losing himself into those amazing blue depths. "Arnold?" A soft familiar voice murmured which brought Arnold out of his trance and he looked upon the person and realized it was Helga who was on the ground. For some reason the preconization didn't surprise him, it seemed as though Helga and him were always crashing into each other. "Here, let me help," murmurs Arnold softly as he offers his hand to help Helga up. Helga looked up in him and something flicker in her eyes and she suddenly shouted "Don't get all mushy on me football head!!! *she stands up and pushes Arnold aside* Out of my way football-head!" Arnold turned around and watched Helga's retreating figure than sighed and mumbled "Nice seeing you too Helga," As he walked off.   
  
~ Later when he reached the park, he saw Helga sitting by herself on the bench. Arnold pondered why Helga acted so mean, he knew she wasn't really like that. Maybe if she stayed true to herself, people will want to hang around her. Arnold watched Helga's body tremble as if she were cold. He realized than that Helga wasn't wearing any coat and it was freezing today. Arnold took a deep breath and offered his coat to Helga, ignoring her protests. He walks off, leaving her with his coat and telling her she can return it to him at school. Arnold doesn't notice how Helga knew he was in the park with her the whole time and been waiting for him to greet her, it made her love him even more~  
  


_Tell me how long you've been this way  
Maybe I can open up your heart  
See, I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you  
And I know you've been waiting too  
For someone to love you  
  
  
_

The next day Arnold was in his room, thinking about Helga. Today she seemed really distance and she picked on him all day and seemed to ignore everyone esle. What has he ever done to her? Arnold thought. Arnold climbed up onto the roof of the boarding house, it was raining out but Arnold had his umbrella with him so he didn't mind. Arnold looked at the beautiful scenery of his town and a familiar color of pink caught his eye. Arnold blinked his eyes and tried to see if he could a better glimpse of the person who walking by herself with no umbrella. Arnold went back in his room and grabbed his room plus his umbrella as he headed out. Arnold saw the figure in pink walking across the street and knew right away it was Helga but why was she walking home in the rain.   
  
  
~ Arnold decided to help her and ran up to Helga. "Helga wait up!" Arnold watched Helga stop in her tracks and she walked faster, called out over her shoulder "Leave me alone football-head!" Arnold ran after Helga and when he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her hand. "Please stop running Helga!" Arnold called out to her. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at Helga, her blond hair had come out of it ties due to the rain and her running, her hair was now down and flowing pass her shoulders, her cheeks were flushed, and her blue eyes seemed brighter than ever. Arnold realized the image was very familiar and realize Helga looked just like Sessile. (I think that's Arnold's pen-pal's name, if now don't flame me). Arnold smiled at Helga knowingly, so Helga was Sessile, he thought he'll see the girl that captured his heart, that was so nice to be around. Helga turned towards Arnold and blushed.  
Arnold, why do you have to be so lovable? Helga thought. "Helga your soaked, come with me to the boarding house to get dry and warm first before you head home," suggested Arnold gently as he smiled at Helga. As he was talking to Helga, he held his umbrella over her head, trying to keep her dry as possible even though she was all ready soaked. Helga seemed to think about it for the minute than shouted "I don't need your charity Arnold! Go give your pity to someone esle!" Than Helga stormed off, being thankful for the rain that hid her tears, she never stopped running even when she heard Arnold's footsteps trying to catch up to her and his voice calling out her name. ~  
~ Arnold slipped on a puddle and watched as Helga disappeared from his sight. He sighed and wondered why Helga wouldn't just let him in? He wasn't giving her pity, he just concerned for her and wanted to help her. She was his first kiss and the first person out of his family who confessed to loving him. Even though she said after the whole crisis was over, she didn't. He just didn't understand her. Was it because she was a girl? ~  
  
  


_All you need is someone who cares (For someone to love you)  
Someone who will always be there (Mmm...mmm...)  
All you need to say is that you want me to be with you  
Girl, I know you waited so long  
For someone to love you  
  
  
_

~ Flashback: A three year old Arnold was extremely nervous but excited, it was first day of preschool, he spotted a soaked girl with a pink bow and pink pants and he smiled. She looked nice. Arnold came out of the car with his blue umbrella and put it over the little girl's head. Arnold realized the girl must be sad so he decided to cheer her up with "I like your bow, it's pink like your pants." Arnold whispered to the little girl who he later found out was Helga. ~  
  
  


_Baby, I wish I could be there  
For every time you ever shed a tear  
Baby, I hate to see a pretty girl like you  
Going through the things that you do, yeah  
  
_

~Arnold walked back to the boardinghouse. He felt awful, he wanted to be there for Helga. For he knew within his heart, he cared deeply for Helga, maybe he even loved her but he's just ten, how to know I'm in love? What is love anyway? The next day, Arnold was walking by Helga's house and he heard yelling, not meaning to eavesdrop, he stops and listens carefully to the conversation. "Why can't you be more like Olga!" A male voice shouted which Arnold recognized the tone to be Bob Pataki, Helga's father. "I'm not Olga Bob, I'm Helga. H-E-L-G-A. Got that Helga? I'm not Olga and I never will be!!!" Helga shouted back and Arnold watched door to the Pataki's home open by Helga and than slammed shut.   
Arnold watched Helga and he gasped when he saw her eyes, they were showing an immense amount of pain, hate, disappointment, shame, love, anguish and intense amount of pain. Arnold realized that Helga's blue eyes were also very watery, and she was taking deep breaths, she was trying to hold back her tears. Arnold watched Helga run and just as he was about to go after her, Gerald runs up to him and drags him off to the baseball game he was heading for, ignoring Arnold's protests. Arnold looked back to see if he could spot Helga but she was all ready gone. ~  
  
  


_Girl, I think you've gone to far too long  
Without a good man to make you smile  
Now how can I appeal to you and make you understand  
That I'm here, when you're waiting for  
Someone to love you  
  
  
_

~ As Arnold was walking back from the game, for some reason he had this gut feeling he need to go the park so he did. And he found himself in the middle of the park and he sat on a bench to rest his legs and just relax. His mind still on Helga. A faint sound of someone crying caught his attention and he turned around and followed the sound of the crying til he came to a tree. Arnold looked up and spotted Helga on one of the branches, her head to buried in her lap and her body trembling with the release of her sobs. Arnold walked closer and he heard Helga mumbling something and he walked even closer til he was pressed against the tree and he made out what Helga was whispering to herself. "I just want someone to love me."   
Arnold froze and looked up at Helga, as if feeling her pain, tears were flowed his cheeks unknowingly and his heart and mind were filled with concern and plenty to love he freely gave to Helga. Arnold's heart quenched in his chest, he wanted Helga to smile with happiness, she shouldn't be crying. She does have someone who's loves her. Him, she always had him. ~  


_  
Baby you been waiting for the man from all the fairytales  
or maybe just the man from all your dreams  
try to think reality, lets talk possibilities  
cause girl you know you've waited so long  
for some one to love you  
(oooh-yooh-yooh-yoooh)  
(for someone to love you)  
(waited ooh so long)  
  
  
_

~ Arnold quickly climbed up to Helga and sat next to her on the branch. "Helga." he whispered and Helga gasped and her head lifted up and her blue eyes filled sorrow focused on Arnold. "Helga you'll always have me." confessed Arnold as Helga seemed confused for a moment than embraced him tightly. "I love you Helga." Arnold whispered as he gathered Helga into his arms. Helga smiled at Arnold and replied "I love you too. Always!" Arnold and Helga held each other tightly, knowing finally they had someone to love them. After a long-peaceful moment they finally kissed under the stars. ~  
  


_For someone to love you  
  
  
  
_

So what does everyone think of my fanfic? Is it good? I tried to make it as realistic and Arnold/Helga fluff as possible, hopefully something like could finally happen. Not the crying but the confession and Arnold and Helga finally getting together and getting their acts straight. Do you know what I mean? Anyway review or Heero Yuy will hunt you down._  
_

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
_

  


  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_  
  
  
_

  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
